User talk:Gavla
do you Do you want to be my first pmgs for my comics?Teridaxtheultimate 00:59, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Uhh...I guess so. ~Gavla~ Cool thanksTeridaxtheultimate 19:46, 19 September 2008 (UTC) I did the first part of your guest star comicTeridaxtheultimate 23:17, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Do you have a picture of a bz guard planeTeridaxtheultimate 17:50, 27 September 2008 (UTC) I do. I'll try to upload one later. ~Gavla~ Thanks Gav I just found one of your kits with one in it ~Terra Nuva~ Oh no probs. ~Gavla~ Sorry I haven't got to your PGS comic. it will be up soon ~Terra Nuva~ Thats fine. Just let me know when it's out. ~Gavla~ This is for being a PGS Teridaxtheultimate 22:11, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Wow! Thanks! ~Gavla~ I am not on bz power but I might be soon so would you mind posting this in the chimoru omega topic on bz power please. http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/Terra-nuva/Sprite-MOCs/brutaka.bmp Okay will do. ~Gavla~ Thanks ~Terra Nuva~ Do you know were I can find a chimoru omega ancient,mana ko and roodaka ~Terra Nuva~ Do you wan't to be in my new project it is about a war?~Terra Nuva~ Gav I need your answer otherwise you will be in it if you do not wan't toTeridaxtheultimate 00:47, 25 November 2008 (UTC) HAI GUYS CAN YOU LOG IN BEFORE YOU COMMENT I DON'T MEMORIZE IP ADDRESSES THANX -Nid message ; 21:56, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Nid I'm ALLWAYS logged in. Allways. ~Gavla~ :I was talking to Terra Nuva, who continues to comment without logging in. :-Nid message ; 00:01, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Oh. Sorry bout that Nid. ~Gavla sorry ~Terra Nuva~ And if you stick four of these:~ at the end, it says your name and what time you said it. Like this: VakamaTK 01:06, 25 November 2008 (UTC) I know that but thanksTeridaxtheultimate 01:13, 25 November 2008 (UTC) I didn't know that O_o Thanks VTK Gavla :click the edit button and read what it says at the top of the page :nub :P :-Nid message ; 04:05, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Err I do not see anything. Gavla 19:10, 25 November 2008 (UTC) OMG Your new comic put me in the hospital it was so funny by the way do you wan't to be in my new comic series or not Teridaxtheultimate 17:54, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Gavla 19:11, 25 November 2008 (UTC) You are welcome and is thet a yes or a noTeridaxtheultimate 22:20, 25 November 2008 (UTC) You asked me before and I said Yes. Gavla 00:19, 26 November 2008 (UTC) You Did:( Sorry about that. You will be in the first comic Once again sorryTeridaxtheultimate 12:19, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Hi gav! DJ Zak: Peytonic Master 12:58, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Howdy Zak Gavla 14:25, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Its up Your pgs comic is at last up Teridaxtheultimate 21:39, 30 November 2008 (UTC) My I please have a link? THank you. Gavla 23:39, 30 November 2008 (UTC) * Gavla part one HEre you goTeridaxtheultimate 01:44, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Dude thats so awesome! Looks like Dark709 kidnapped me!Gavla 05:49, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Glad you like it. The next part will be up in a few daysTeridaxtheultimate 12:29, 1 December 2008 (UTC) * Gavla part Two I finished it a bit early Teridaxtheultimate 17:49, 1 December 2008 (UTC) XD He forgot to turn me on XD Again great comic =) Gavla 21:37, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks, do you wan't me to tell you if a new comic is up and also I am making a ultimate chimoru omega kit with every character in bionicle in it do you wan't to helpTeridaxtheultimate 23:28, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Yes please. And sure. Gavla 05:39, 2 December 2008 (UTC) AwsomeTeridaxtheultimate 17:22, 2 December 2008 (UTC) It would help to know who you want me to make Gavla 17:32, 2 December 2008 (UTC)